Des vacances et des révélations
by Len Black
Summary: Harry passe une année pas comme les autres entre Dolores, Voldemort et ses sentiments qui font des siennes... Ouais j'avoue mon résumé est pas top top, mais venez il y a des cookies !
1. chapter 1

_Salut !_

 _Je dois d'abord dire que l'univers et tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Ensuite je vous previens que ceci est ma première fanfiction et je ne sais pas du tout où cela va m'emmener doooonc soyez indulgents._

 _Enfin je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes mes fautes d'orthographes._

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Vacances, Square Grimmaurd, Sirius. Voici les pensées qu'il avait au réveil.

Rien ne pouvait faire face à sa bonne humeur.

C'est donc avec un sourire béat que le dernier Potter se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il expédia sa douche et passa 10 minutes, montre en main dans la salle de bain ( Ça prend du temps de "coiffer" le nid d'oiseau qu'il a la place des cheveux ! ).

Une fois tout beau tout propre il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour trouver Hermione plongée dans un livre et qui ne faisait plus du tout attention à son petit-déjeuner.

"Salut 'Mione ! Tu vas bien ? Moi je suis à bloc ! Les vacances... c'est génial !

-Mmm

-Je prends ça pour un salut... Bien dormi ?

-Harry !? Pourquoi tu es ici aussi tôt ? Et pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Ça se dit amie et ça fait même pas attention à ses amis quand il te parle..."

Sur ces bonnes paroles Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et commença à manger en pensant aux deux semaines à venir.

 _Reviews ? Ça aide vraiment je vous jure._


	2. chapter 2

_Yo !_

 _La suite ici, j'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Je ferais **peut-être** des RAR au prochain chapitre. Désolé pour les fautes._

 _Bonne lecture_

 ** _HP/SB_**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux venaient d'arriver au Square Grimmaurd.

Ils etaient tous montés à l'étage poussé par Molly Weasley qui ne voulait pas que "ses enfants"- oui, oui Harry et Hermione sont aussi ses enfants d'après elle - entendent quoi que ce soit à propos de la réunion de l'Ordre. Tout le monde était donc monté pour déposer leurs affaires respectives dans leur chambre, et maintenant les filles et les jumeaux squattaient la chambre de Ron et Harry.

Ce dernier ne faisait pas du tout attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Sirius. Il lui lanquait tellement, certe il avait le miroir avec lequel il pouvait lui parler, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Cela faisait aussi plusieurs jours que Harry se posait des questions. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Sirius de la tête et il avait du mal à se concentrer en cours, ses pensées se bloquant d'elle-mêmes sur son parrain.

À chaque fois, le Survivant se rassurait en se disant que c'était normal qu'il pense au dernier membre de sa famille, et que son problème de concentration venait essentiellement de son manque de sommeil. Oui il se rassurait comme il pouvait.

Pour dire vrai Harry était terrorisé.

Terrorisé de tout ce que ces choses "simples" pouvaient impliquées.

Entre Ombrage qui l'épusait avec des retenues-Harry les qualifiait plus de séances de tortures, mais passons-, qui le surveillait tout le temps.

Voldemort qui arrivait à s' inviter dans sa tête, donc l'Ordre qui s'énervait car il n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision à propos du "cas Harry Potter possédé par le mage noir".

Donc pour faire court, le Survivant ne voulait pas rajouter des questions qu'il qualifiait comme : "perte de temps", mais surtout, qui lui faisait peur.

Cependant sa réflexion s' arrêta ici car tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

"Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?"

"Cela fait plusieurs fois que l'on t'appelle Harry" explique Hermione, légèrement inquiète.

Harry s' apprêtais à répondre mais Ginny le devança.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? On a tous remarqué que tu étais ailleurs en ce moment, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à cause de Tu-sais-qui ?"

Harry essaya de contenir sa colère et de conserver un visage neutre. Cette conversation. Il l'avait au moins une fois par jour depuis une semaine.

"LES ENFANTS ! ON MANGE !"

Sauver par Mme Weasley !

Harry fonça vers la porte de la chambre sans adresser un regard à

ses amis. Il descendit le plus rapidement possible les marches en étant le plus silencieux possible, pour ne pas réveiller la mère Black.

Dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine il vit Sirius assis à côté de Remus autour de la table.

Harry ne pu faire un pas de plus car son parrain fonça sur lui.

Ils ne faisaient plus attention aux alentours, ils s' etaient retrouvés et la seule chose qui comptait à ce moment là était leur retrouvaille.

 _Voilà voilà ! Un avis ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me revoilà ! Enfin ! Vous pouvez remercier ma meilleure amie ( coucou à toi ) sans elle ce chapitre ne serait pas en ligne actuellement. Merci à toi Sooooo._

 _Bon bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Je suis content que tu sois ici pendant les vacances. Plus tu seras loin de Ombrage mieux tu seras. »

« Mmmm, c'est une manière comme une autre de me dire que je t'avais manqué. Mais ne t'inquiète pas toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

« J'espère bien jeune homme. »

Sirius avait dit cette phrase avec LE sourire. Ce sourire protecteur mais remplis de tendresse. Il n'y avait qu'Harry qui avait le droit à ce sourire, de toute façon Sirius était vraiment lui-même qu'avec Remus, Harry et peut-être Tonks. Il avait perdu son extravagance avec le temps, mais il se reconcentra sur la scène qui se jouait devant lui pour faire partir ses idées noires.

« Bouge Harry ! Tu prends toute la place. »

Ledit Harry leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse et se décala pour laisser son meilleur s'assoir sur le canapé avec la grâce d'un cachalot échoué. _Aaaah on ne peut même pas être tranquille deux minutes, laisse ton meilleur ami avec son parrain et va-t'en !_

« Padfoot, arrête de ronchonner, il est toujours là ton Harry. » chuchota Remus, amusé.

« Moony, va te faire voir, j'ai le droit de penser ce que je veux. » répondit Sirius.

« En effet, mais arrête de regarder Ron comme si tu allais le mordre. »

Cette réplique eut le don de tirer un visage d'enfant boudeur à Sirius.

« Gna gna gna »

« Très poétique Pad'. »

Ce dernier ne put cependant pas répliquer à cette atteinte à son honneur car l'entièreté des adolescents hébergés dans cette maison avait investi le salon.

« Vous faites quoi de beau ? »

Remus pouffa discrètement devant le regarde de mort de Sirius, mais ne remarqua son rire car la tempête Hermione était elle aussi dans le salon.

« Ronald Billius Weasley, ne pense même pas m'avoir échappé. Ta stratégie de repli est très faible. »

« Mais ' Mione ! On est en vacances depuis 2 jours, on est arrivé il y a quelques heures et tu trouves le moyen de déjà avoir un programme de travail pour les deux semaines à venir… »

« Ron arrête de pleurnicher. Si Hermione n'était pas là tu ferais tes devoirs le dimanche soir à la dernière minute. »

« Faux meilleur-ami ! Tu pourrais me soutenir quand même ! »

« Ron, tu es le seul à ne pas avoir compris…

…que l'on ne peut **pas** ….

Se dresser face à Hermione ! »

« Faux frères ! »

« Bon Ron arrête de crier et accepte le programme de 'Mione avant qu'elle ne t'attaque. »

« Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais dut supporter ses programmes Ginny. »

Sirius explosa de rire et Remus esquissa un sourire nostalgique. Tout le monde les dévisageait sans comprendre, sauf Harry qui avait fait le rapprochement entre les jeunes années des Maraudeurs et Ron et son aversion pour le travail. D'ailleurs ce dernier profita de ce moment d'inattention pour partir du salon en fourbe. Mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione et son œil de lynx, qui partit à la poursuite de « Ronald ! Le lâche. ». Ginny partit derrière elle et les jumeaux disparurent dans « POP ».

Sirius pensait qu'ils allaient enfin être tranquilles mais c'était sans compter Madame Weasley qui avait décidé qu'Harry devait récupérer ces heures de sommeil perdu. Il partit donc se coucher en souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde, en souriant devant a mine déçu de son parrain.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bisous et à bientôt ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_HEYYYY ! C'est un miracle ! Je publie rapidement ! Bon breeeeeeeef je tenais juste à vous dire que je trouve ce chapitre bof, en fait il y a des choses que je touve bien mais certains moments du chapitre je les trouvent... juste bizarre. J'arrête de vous embêter et bonne lecture !_

* * *

La vieille bâtisse qu'était le 12 Square Grimmaurd était calme-enfin presque, avec Kreature aucune maison ne peut être calme, même en dormant il se plaint que je cite « Sale traite à son sang et cette saleté de loup-garou dans l'ancienne et trèès nobleeee... » bref – donc la maison était calme.

« AAAAH »

Le calme fut rompu par le cri perçant d'Harry pendant la nuit. Tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita dans la chambre que Ron et Harry partageaient. Sirius était le premier à être arrivé au chevet de son filleul, il essayait de calmer ses tremblements et ses gémissements de douleurs.

« Bonhomme réveil toi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar je suis là. »

Mais rien y faisait, Harry était bloqué dans son mauvais rêve et ne pouvait en sortir.

Pendant qu'il essayait d'aider son filleul, Sirius n'avait pas remarqué l'attroupement derrière lui.

« Sirius, il ne se réveillera pas. Quand il fait des cauchemars comme ça, j'attends que ça passe, je n'arrive jamais à le réveiller avant la fin. » essaya d'expliquer Ron, mais c'était en vain, Padfoot restait au chevet d'Harry en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui parlant pour essayer de le réveiller ou même essayer de le rassurer. Remus comprit que son meilleur n'allait pas partir avant de savoir si Harry allait bien, il prit donc l'initiative de faire sortir tout le monde et de les forcer à aller se recoucher. C'était sans compter sur Molly Weasley, autoproclamé mère adoptive de Harry James Potter.

« Il est hors de question que je laisse Harry chéri tout seul dans cette chambre avec Sirius. »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix Molly, je ne bougerais pas d'ici temps que je ne vous aurez pas vu rentrer dans votre chambre » contra Remus.

Molly plissa les yeux et répondit en pointant du doigt Remus :

« Vous, vous êtes au courant de quelque chose. »

Moony esquissa son petit sourire de Maraudeur et essaya de convaincre les autres de regagner leur chambre, mais tout le monde était décidé à rester ici tant qu'il ne savait pas si Harry allait bien. Heureusement pour Remus, Sirius sortit de la chambre avec Harry endormi et calme dans les bras, il accorda un court regard à son ami en ignorant les autres et partit vers sa chambre. Tout le monde se dirigea donc vers leur chambre respective légèrement rassuré.

Harry se réveilla, entrouvrit les yeux il faisait encore nuit. Il sentait une présence à côté de lui, il tourna la tête et tomba sur le visage de Sirius qui le regardait avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai….. je… je fais là ? »

Sirius sembla sortir de sa léthargie.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar, quand tu t'es calmé je t'ai amené dans ma chambre je ne voulais pas te laisser tout seul. »

Harry voulu répondre mais Sirius ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il le prit dans ses bras, lui embrassa le front.

« Rendors-toi bonhomme, je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Harry n'avait pas la force de répondre, il était trop bien contre son parrain au chaud. Il enfouit donc son visage dans le cou de Sirius et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla le matin il faisait jour mais la chambre était encore plongé dans la pénombre. Tous les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revenaient en vaque il se souvenu d'abord de son cauchemar, ce qui lui valut un mal de crâne, il se rappela vaguement le chemin de sa chambre à celle de Sirius, puis la courte conversation avec son parrain lui revint en mémoire. Cette dernière information le fit légèrement rougir quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormit dans les bras de Sirius cette nuit comme un enfant. D'ailleurs son parrain n'était plus dans sa chambre il devait donc être dans la cuisine, mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de sortir d'ici. Il ne voulait pas voir les regards compatissant se poser sur lui, il ne voulait pas voir Hermione, Ron et Ginny le regardaient comme si il était une personne fragile à qui on n'ose pas demander les choses franchement, il ne voulait pas que Molly Weasley recommence à le surprotéger comme elle en avait l'habitude. Cependant s'il ne sortait pas de cette chambre tout le monde allait encore plus s'inquiéter pour lui et tout le monde serait encore plus sur son dos à chaque minute sans oser lui demander s'il allait bien de peur de le brusquer.

Harry se résigna donc à sortir de la chambre de Sirius pour rejoindre la sienne pour pouvoir attraper des affaires en passant et partir dans une salle de bain. Par chance il ne croisa personne sur sa route et il arriva jusque la salle de bain sans encombre. Il ne s'attarda pas sous la douche et partit en direction de la cuisine. Harry essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les personnes susceptibles d'encore dormir.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Molly lui sauta presque dessus pour s'assurer que « son petit chéri » allait bien. Harry retint un soupir d'exaspération et fit bonne figure avec un sourire pour rassurer madame Weasley. Cette dernière l'obligea à s'assoir à table et lui mis sous le nez une assiette pleine de nourriture, tout a en le couvant de son regard beaucoup trop insupportable aux yeux d'Harry. Mais le Survivant ne laissa rien paraître et attendit que la Molly ait le dos tourné pour repousser son assiette et chercher Sirius. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur son parrain, en bout de table, en pleine discussion avec Remus. Il allait s'adresser à eux quand il entendit son meilleur ami s'assoir à côté de lui avec sa délicatesse habituelle, et commença à manger dans l'assiette d'Harry. Ce dernier regarda Ron est tomba sur les regards inquiets et faussement compatissants de Ginny et Hermione.

Harry partit précipitamment de la cuisine ce qui attira l'attention des deux Marauders qui étaient en grande discussion, ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et d'un accord silencieux Sirius partit à la poursuite d'Harry.

 **.**

Il le trouva dans le salon, assit sur un canapé occupé à fusillé un coussin du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, soupira et s'appuya contre lui.

« Je n'en peux plus. »

Sirius ne répondit rien, il attendait qu'Harry parle de lui-même sans le brusquer. Il passa donc sa main dans les cheveux de son filleul et celui-ci se laissa aller à cette sensation.

« J'en ai marre des regards compatissants de tout le monde, il me regarde comme s'ils comprenaient ce que je vis chaque nuit. Je n'en peux plus de voir Hermione et Ginny se retourner vers Ron avec une expression effarée sur le visage juste parce qu'il m'avait demandé si j'allais bien. Je suis fatigué de ne pouvoir parler à personne sans que le sujet « Voldemort » ou « Ombrage » arrive dans la conversation. »

« Harry, commença Sirius avec douceur, tu ne peux pas repousser tes amis juste parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi et essayent de t'aider. »

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Harry fit face à Sirius, le problème c'est que quand je suis avec eux j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne me voient plus comme leur ami, mais plus comme Harry Potter, Le Garçon Qui A Survécu. »

Toutes ces révélations avaient retourné le cœur de Sirius, il ne voulait pas que son filleul se sente abandonné, il se devait de le protéger et quand il voyait les yeux d'Harry emplis de tristesse il se disait qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider. Tout était de sa faute et il ne faisait rien et ne voyait rien. Sirius pris le visage d'Harry dans ses mains, baissa le regard comme par honte puis releva les yeux vers le visage de son filleul.

« Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant…..Je ne…..J'ai… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. »

Harry esquissa un sourire timide avant de recouvrir les mains de Sirius par les siennes. Ils se regardèrent sans bouger pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne voulaient briser cet instant qui leur paraissait parfait. Leurs regards étaient accrochés et c'est face aux yeux gris de Sirius qu'Harry trouva les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

* * *

 _Reviews ? Pleaseeeeeeee_


	5. Chapter 5

_FLASHBACK_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. »_

 _Harry esquissa un sourire timide avant de recouvrir les mains de Sirius par les siennes. Ils se regardèrent sans bouger pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne voulaient briser cet instant qui leur paraissait parfait. Leurs regards étaient accrochés et c'est face aux yeux gris de Sirius qu'Harry trouva les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait._

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Quoi ? » pouffa Sirius.

« R-Rien…. Rien je pensais… Juste qu-qu'il faudrait que je parle avec Ron et Hermione, bégaya Harry en s'écartant à regrets et en se levant, merci, vraiment. »

Il partit précipitamment du salon sans adresser un regard à Sirius.

* * *

Harry était monté dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Il faisait les 100 pas depuis maintenant près de 10 minutes. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, de nouvelles questions qui s'étaient insinuées dans son esprit après cette révélation lourde de conséquence. Pourquoi ? Trop d'informations étaient arrivées d'un coup, il allait devoir procéder par étape pour éviter la crise de panique.

D'abord le premier problème et non des moindre pourquoi un homme. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu de vrai relation avec un quelconque être humain, il avait seulement eut un petit béguin pour Cho Chang. En soit cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment que ce soit un homme, mais les relations entre homosexuelles étaient-elles admises dans le monde des sorcier ? Harry n'en savait strictement rien, il ne connaissait que l'avis des moldus, qui, eux, ne trouvaient pas ça normal.

Et puis est-ce qu'il était vraiment amoureux ? Il aimait vraiment Sirius, mais est-ce de l'amour ? Il ne ressentait pas vraiment une attirance pour lui, si ?

Le deuxième était pourquoi cet homme en particulier. Pourquoi Sirius ? D'accord il était loin d'être moche, il était même putain de beau malgré l'âge et ses années à Azkaban. Mais merde quoi ! Sirius était sa seule famille et lui trouvait encore le moyen de tout foutre en l'air en étant amoureux de son parrain. Enfin parrain n'était plus d'actualité vu les sentiments que nourrissait Harry envers lui.

Si Sirius venait à apprendre ses sentiments, il était foutu. Harry avait peur d'être rejeté ou que Sirius le déteste, ce qui risque d'arriver.

Harry ne voulait pas se faire rejeter par Sirius ou même par ses amis. Il ne voulait pas ressentir cette sensation d'abandon qu'il avait trop ressenti durant son enfance chez les Dursley.

Il devait essayer de se calmer pour ne pas faire de crise de panique. Harry s'assit sur son lit et commença à respirer profondément et calmement. Il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour se calmer, pendant les grandes vacances à Privet Drive il s'arrangeait pour subtiliser le lecteur de musique de Dudley. La musique aidait vraiment à calmer Harry quand il était proche d'une crise, cela occupait son esprit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit et ne vit pas Ron arriver dans la chambre.

« Eh mec tu vas bien ? T'es parti d'un coup de la cuisine personne à compris. En plus quand Sirius est parti pour voir ce que tu avais ma mère et Remus ce sont un peu disputés. »

Harry tourna la tête lentement la tête vers Ron. Il fronça les sourcils et répondit :

« Quoi ta mère et Remus ? Laisse tomber je ne veux pas savoir... »

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien explique-moi ce qu'il t'arrive. »

« Ron…. Va chercher Hermione, il faut que je vous parle à tous les deux, rein qu'à tous les deux, s'il te plait. »

« D'accord…. »

Son meilleur ami partit sans discuter. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'Hermione. Ils s'assirent tous les trois en cercle à même le sol.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… »

« Non Hermione, s'il te plait, laisse-moi parler j'ai des choses à vous dire et je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre donc s'il vous plait, ne m'interrompez pas. »

Ils regardèrent Harry s'en comprendre mais acquiescèrent.

« Bon déjà, je pense que vous avez remarqué que cela fait plusieurs semaines que je suis un peu plus renfermé sur moi-même….. En fait je suis comme ça car quand je suis avec vous je n'ai plus l'impression d'être simplement moi, j'ai l'impression que vous ne me voyiez plus comme uniquement votre ami. Non attendez avant de protester je n'ai pas fini et si je ne finis pas tout de suite je ne le ferais jamais. »

Harry baissa la tête, inspira profondément.

« Depuis quelques temps les seuls sujets de conversations que nous avons se résument à Voldemort, Ombrage ou encore mes retenues et si tout va bien vous me parlez de l'AD. Je n'ai rien contre Hermione, mais j'aimerais pouvoir retrouver nos anciennes conversations insouciantes de l'année dernière. »

Après sa tirade, Harry détourna le regard gêné de parler de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses amis le regardaient et ne savaient quoi dire. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et n'osait pas parler. Elle se blâmait mentalement, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'état d'Harry avant et elle est Ron était la raison de son mal-être.

* * *

 _Euuuh bonjour, je suis désolée de poster si tard mais...je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, enfin peut-être une, j'ai commecé à écrire un OS pendnat une heure de permanence très ennuyante, breeef. Vous pouvez me faire des reproches par rapport à la longueur qui laisse à désirer, mes fautes d'orthographes et ma publication tardive. Vous pouvez remercier ma meilleure amie par contre !_

 _Bye !_


	6. Chapter 6

« Mais pourquoi tu ne bous en as pas parlé avant !? On aurait pu comprendre, on est tes amis, Ron commençait à s'énerver, merde Harry ! Pense à nous un peu, on s'inquiétait pour toi et toi….. et… et…. » il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Ronald, calme toi s'il-te-plait, plaida Hermione, réfléchis un peu avant de t'énerver, mets-toi à sa place l'espace d'un instant. Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis, nous nous connaissons depuis notre première année, nous sommes les premières personnes de son âge à ne pas l'avoir rejeté parce qu'il était « différent ». Maintenant imagine ce qu'il a dû ressentir quand il avait l'impression que nous le rejetons. »

Ron resta un moment silencieux et son regard passait d'Hermione à Harry.

« Mais…. Il est impossible de ressentir ça sans exploser, dit enfin Ron.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde. »

Ron fixa Hermione avec de grands yeux.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent tous deux de rire en voyant la réaction de Ron. Ce dernier se vexa en premier lieu avant de se mêler à leur rire. Cela fit du bien à Harry, même si les temps changeaient, que le monde bougeaient autour de lui, sa complicité avec ses amis n'en avait pas pris un trop grand coup. Certes, tout n'était pas restait comme mais le changement était inévitable.

Sirius s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible et partit en direction de sa chambre en espérant ne pas se faire repérer par le loup-garou qui lui servait d'ami. Il adorait Remus mais il ne pense pas être capable de survivre à un sermon de celui-ci s'il apprenait qu'il avait espionnait Harry, même si c'était pour la bonne cause. Sirius savait que ce n'était pas vraiment intelligent de sa part de faire ça mais il se faisait du souci, il fallait le comprendre ! Ils parlaient tranquillement tous les deux quand, soudain, Harry partit précipitamment vers sa chambre et que quelques minutes plus tard Ronald cherche Hermione comme un fou, c'était beaucoup trop bizarre pour qu'il ne s'inquiètes pas. C'est pourquoi il avait observé son filleul et uniquement pour ça.

« Padfoot…. »

Remus était devant sa porte de chambre et l'observait avec le regard « je sais tout, te fou pas de moi ».

« Avant que tu ne commences à parler pour ne rien dire pour essayer de détourner mon attention, saches que ça ne sert à rien et que tu as plutôt intérêt à m'expliquer. »

Sirius souffla de dépit et se résigna, autant lui expliquer, il risque de se faire réprimander par son ami car « il n'a pas respecté la vie privée de son filleul » mais tant pis.

« Ok je vais t'expliquer, viens…. »

Il l'emmena donc dans une pièce dont lui seul connaissait l'existence, être un Black avait aussi ses avantages.

Sirius lui expliqua donc la situation, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry, de sa fuite puis pourquoi il avait espionné son filleul.

« Padfoot, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« C'est une question rhétorique, non ? Parce que je viens de te l'expliqué pourquoi je l'ai fait. »

« Oui, oui c'était rhétorique, ce que je voulais dire c'est, tu étais obligé de le faire ? »

Remus le fixa pendant un long moment en attendant la réponse de Sirius.

Ce-dernier n'en menait pas large. Est-ce qu'il était obligé de le faire ? Non. Par contre il s'était sentit dans l'obligation de le faire. Il est de nature curieuse, mais ce n'est même pas à cause de sa curiosité qu'il a espionné Harry, non.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire, je voulais être sûr qu'il allait bien. C'est normal non ? »

Cette dernière question le taraudait. Remus avait semé un doute dans son esprit. C'était normal de s'inquiéter pour sa famille.

« Bon Padfoot, au lieu de te torturer l'esprit va parler avec Harry. »

« Tu veux que je lui dise que je l'ai espionné ?! »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais non idiot, je veux juste que tu lui parle, comme un parrain le ferait avec son filleul quand il s'inquiète pour lui. »

« D'accord, c'est plus logique d'un coup. »

Sirius se leva sur ces bonnes paroles et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna avant de sortir de la pièce et dit à son ami :

« Merci, même si à la base tu voulais me réprimander, merci de m'écouter et d'être mon ami. »

Remus lui fit un sourire et le regarda disparaître. C'était bizarre mais c'était Sirius.

* * *

Sirius attendit d'être le soir avant de parler à Harry. Idiot comme ça pouvait l'être, il avait peur de lui parler. C'était un peu bête comme réaction, avoir peur d'avoir une discussion avec son filleul, avec un adolescent, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était actuellement dans le salon, installé sur un sofa à ressasser des idées noires, quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce. Il ne fit tout d'abord pas attention à l'identité de la personne avant que cette dernière ne s'asseye juste à côté de lui. Sirius tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec son filleul. D'accord, donc le destin avait décidait que la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec Harry allait se passer maintenant.

« Ca va Sirius ? »

Ce dernier se tourna complètement vers son filleul et l'observa un moment sans prononcer un seul mot.

« En fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, tu as évité tout contact humain aujourd'hui et quand je suis passé devant le salon tu étais en train de regarder un coussin fixement avec ce regard hanté que tu as quand tu n'es pas bien, donc je présume que tu n'es pas au top de te forme. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais il finit par la refermer et de détourner le regard, se sentant quelque peu honteux, d'être aussi transparent aux yeux d'Harry.

« A la base c'est moi qui voulait te parler car je m'inquiète pour toi. » Finit par dire Sirius en regardant son filleul dans les yeux avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il cherchait sans doute d'où pouvait venir l'inquiétude de son parrain.

« Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu étais partit comme un voleur ce matin.

-Aah, tu sais, il commença à rougir, quand on parlait je me suis rendu compte que ce que je faisais n'étais pas très sympa bob plus, je gardais tout pour moi et me plaignais de mes amis sans en avoir parlé avec eux avant.

-Donc je suppose que tu es partit pour pouvoir leur parler ?

-C'est ça, souffla Harry en détournant le regard. »

Sirius n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'avançait son filleul, mais il verrait ça plus tard.

« Maintenant, assez parlé de moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien de bien passionnant tu sais, comme d'habitude, je ressasse le passé. »

C'était honnête, mais il n'avait pas envie de mentir ce soir, encore moins à Harry.

« Tu te fais de mal à faire ça et tu le sais bien.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, c'était la vérité qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Alors, comme réponse, il prit Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier se figea un instant avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son parrain.

Ils avaient tous les deux besoins de compagnie pour les arracher à leurs démons intérieurs et ils avaient peut-être enfin trouvés cette compagnie. Pour l'instant, tout était parfait, le silence et la présence de l'autre.

* * *

 _Bon déjà bonjour, ensuite, je suis désolée pour les fautes mais j'ai publié le chapitre dès que je l'avais fini et on va dire que la motivation de le corriger n'était vraiment pas présente à minuit donc c'est pourquoi j'ai fais quelques changements, ce n'est toujours pas parfait mais au moins il y a moins de fautes._

 _Moins de fautes pour le prochain chapitre, vous pourrez dire merci à ma bêta._

 _A la prochaine, j'essaye de me motiver pour écrire plus en ce moment et pour les prochaines fanfics et baaaah j'écris..._


	7. Chapter 7

Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Sirius, encore. Ça devenait vraiment une habitude. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu se passer hier pour qu'il se retrouve ici. Cela ne mis pas longtemps à lui revenir en mémoire. Il avait un peu parlé avec Sirius dans le salon avant de s'endormir contre lui. Il avait l'impression de profiter de son affection. Harry s'était fait à l'idée qu'il était amoureux de lui mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, alors il essayait par tous les moyens d'enfermer ses sentiments au plus profond de son être.

Il arrêta de se morfondre et essaya de se dégager des bras, pourtant si accueillants, de Sirius. Harry se dégagea tout doucement de son étreinte et sortit du lit puis de la chambre comme un voleur. Par chance, ils avaient dormi avec leurs habits de la veille. Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre à pas de loup, prit de nouvelles affaires et partit en direction d'une des nombreuses salles de bain de la grande et noble demeure des Black.

Harry ne passa pas trop de temps dans la salle de bain et s'attela à ses devoirs dans un des salons de la maison. Il était très tôt, donc personne n'était réveillé, ce qui le rassura. Il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé. Enfin, il n'y avait que Kreatur qui passait devant lui de temps en temps et lui lançait des regards assassins sans dire un mot. Ça faisait bien rire Harry qui se rappelait la manière dont son parrain avait fermé le clapet de l'elfe. En fait il l'avait fait quand Kreatur s'en était pris à Harry plus violemment que d'habitude. Ça avait fait rire Harry sur le coup, il s'en foutait un peu de ce que pouvait dire cet elfe de mangemort, mais Sirius, lui, n'avait pas vraiment ri et avait vite fait de rembarrer l'elfe car, je cite : « Personne ne s'attaque à mon filleul préféré un point c'est tout ! »

Harry adore quand Sirius l'appelle « son filleul préféré » ça lui fait du bien de voir que son parrain porte vraiment de l'affection pour lui. Pas qu'il en doute, c'est juste que c'est agréable à entendre.

Il gloussa une dernière fois en repensant à ça. Il finit par se remettre au travail avant qu'Hermione ne l'y force en lui lançant un sort de sa propre confection. Elle devait encore dormir à cette heure, mais on n'est jamais trop sûr.

Il travailla pendant plus d'une heure avant que la faim ne le tiraille au point qu'il ne puisse continuer à réfléchir dans de bonnes conditions.

Harry partit en direction de la cuisine afin de se préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. Il commença par se préparer des œufs et du bacon (il avait faim, vraiment très faim).

« Hey… tu étais affamé ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es levé ? »

Harry sursauta en entendant sa voix mais se détendit vite. Sirius.

« Tu m'as fait peur… »

Il prépara son assiette et s'installa à table en essayant d'être naturel. Harry était légèrement tendu par rapport à hier et ce matin. En fait il était plus gêné, il était parti comme un voleur ce matin. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien de mal là-dedans, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face au fait qu'il ait dormi dans les bras de Sirius, encore.

« Tu me caches quelque chose, Harry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien… »

Il détourna le regard, il savait que si Sirius le regardait dans les yeux il verrait son mensonge.

« Mon bonhomme… », il prit son menton entre son index et son pouce le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, « ne me mens pas, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. »

Harry soupira, deux choix s'offraient à lui : la vérité ou un mensonge. Il pouvait lui parler de ses retenues et de ce qu'il s'y passait, ce n'était pas un mensonge car il lui cachait ses séances de tortures. Il ne lui avait jamais clairement expliqué ce qu'il se passait pendant les interrogatoires d'Ombrage.

« Tu me promets que tu ne t'énerveras pas. »

Cela inquiéta un peu plus Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il lui cachait encore ?

« Vas-y, je ne m'énerverai pas. »

Harry en doutait mais tant pis, il en avait assez de ne rien lui dire. Il remonta la manche qui couvrait sa main et la lui montra. Des cicatrices se confondaient les unes aux autres sur le dos de sa main, ça montait presque sur son poignet. Malgré le désordre provoqué par les plaies plus ou moins récentes sur sa peau, on pouvait distinguer que chaque blessure était une phrase qui se répétait : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

Sirius fixait sa main et passa doucement ses doigts sur celle-ci. Il ne disait rien et son visage n'exprimait absolument rien. C'était mauvais signe, il allait s'énerver ou il l'était déjà et ne laissait rien paraître.

« Sirius… Je suis désolé... »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

Sa voix était étrangement douce mais lorsqu'il releva le visage Harry vit ses yeux gris aussi dur que de l'acier. Il n'était pas énervé, non, il était furieux.

« C'est ce qu'il se passe pendant tes retenues, hein ? Je vais montrer ma façon de penser à Ombrage, elle fera moins la maligne après. »

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, Harry le retint.

« Non Sirius ! Si tu y vas on n'aura plus aucune chance de vivre ensemble plus tard ! Si tu y vas, ils ne t'enverront même pas en prison, tu auras directement droit au baiser du détraqueur ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, laisse Ombrage tranquille pour cette fois, je te promets que l'on pourra se venger, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin de toi, ne fais pas cette connerie, s'il-te-plait Sirius… »

La voix de Harry avait été suppliante à la fin de sa phrase mais il n'en avait rien à faire, comme il n'en avait rien à faire d'avoir à moitié avoué ses sentiments à son parrain. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était que Sirius ne parte pas et n'anéantisse pas ses chances d'être libre.

Sirius ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Son filleul était torturé pendant toutes ses retenues, et il devait supporter ce poids tout seul car il n'avait pas su être assez attentif. Oui, il était furieux après Ombrage, mais pas seulement, il était aussi furieux après lui-même. Il devait protéger Harry qu'importe le prix. C'est pourquoi Sirius avait pour intention de régler son compte à cette petite fouine du ministère une bonne fois pour toutes. Cependant, quand il entendit Harry qui le suppliait presque de rester car il avait besoin de lui, il s'arrêta net. Sirius se retourna vers son filleul et sa colère retomba d'un coup, Harry avait peur de le perdre.

« N'y va pas. »

Sirius ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à ça, il se précipita vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je n'irai pas, je resterai avec toi, excuse-moi, je serai toujours auprès de toi. »

Il s'écarta légèrement d'Harry, encadra son visage de ses mains et plongea son regard dans les orbes émeraudes de son filleul.

« Écoute-moi bien, je ne laisserai personne et je dis bien personne te faire du mal. Je serai toujours là pour toi, si tu as des problèmes, tu m'en parles et je serai là pour t'aider. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on s'inquiète pour toi, mais tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher de le faire et tu sais pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que je t'aime et que moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Sirius acheva sa tirade en posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

* * *

 _Yo ! Merci d'avoir lu et de ne pas me tuer pour le temps que je mets pour écrire. Laissez des avis c'est cool ! Et enfin je fais des gros bisous à ma beta d'amour sans qui ce chapitre ne ressemblerait à rien ! A la prochaine !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde ! Je publie enfin un chapitre mais pour me faire pardonner il est plus long que d'habitude et je pense faire des chapitres de même longueur par la suite. Ah oui et peut-être essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes publications... Bonne lecture !_

 **oOo**

Le baiser fut bref, un effleurement. Quand ils s'écartèrent Harry avait rougit de gêne et Sirius, lui, paraissait coupable. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait agi, il se sentait honteux d'avoir fait ça à son filleul. Enfin, filleul, il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça. Sirius fila et partit se cacher.

Harry voulut le retenir mais au moment où il commença à parler, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur une Molly Weasley plus qu'heureuse de voir Harry.

« Mon Harry chéri ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as bien dormi ? Oh tu as préparé à manger, ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout ! Assieds-toi, je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner. »

Harry voulait partir pour retrouver Sirius, mais Madame Weasley ne le lâchait plus. Il devait être entre 8 heures et 9 heures du matin. Bientôt, tout le monde allait arriver et il n'allait décidemment pas pouvoir parler avec Sirius qui avait fui. Il devait lui parler, il avait besoin d'explications.Cependant Molly le ramena à la réalité en le forçant à manger et en lui posant des questions pour comprendre pourquoi il était debout à cette heure et s'il avançait dans ses devoirs. Harry se força à sourire et à répondre à toutes ses questions pour ne pas la vexer. Au moment où Arthur Weasley déboula dans la cuisine pour prendre son café, Harry s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible et partit à la recherche de son parrain. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier en priant de ne pas être dérangé avant d'y arriver. Il fonça vers la porte, l'ouvrit et la referma le plus vite possible avant de s'adosser sur la dite porte et de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol.

Harry, assis par terre, observa la chambre. Le lit était fait – ce qui l'étonna un petit peu, Sirius et le rangement n'était pas deux choses qui allaient très bien ensemble. La chambre était plutôt sobre, des photos et une banderole Gryffondor étaient accrochées aux murs. Une commode était placée dans un coin de la pièce et une armoire à l'opposé. Enfin, une cheminée était positionnée en face du lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans la chambre de Sirius, mais les rares fois où il était venu il n'avait fait que dormir et n'avait pas prit le temps d'observer cette pièce.

Harry observa les photos posées sur la commode de Sirius. Il reconnut facilement son parrain et James en train de se chamailler comme des enfants. Sur la photo d'à côté on pouvait voir ses parents lors de leur mariage. Ils étaient souriants et heureux. Harry eut un sourire nostalgique en les voyant. Il aurait voulu les voir comme cela, ensemble. Il aurait voulu avoir une vie de famille normale. Mais rien de cela n'a pu être possible. Rien n'a pu être possible à cause d'un tueur fou et psychopathe qui n'aspirait qu'au pouvoir. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Harry n'arrivait pas à retenir sa tristesse alors il se laissa aller à ses émotions. Il laissa exploser tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il en avait marre de faire semblant que tout allait bien. La porte s'ouvrit mais il n'y prêta pas attention et resta planté devant les photos.

oOo

Sirius s'avança vers sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas se cacher mais il avait quand même un peu peur de faire face à Harry. Il ouvrit la porte lentement et vit son filleul devant sa commode, il était en train de regarder les photos posées dessus. Harry lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu rentrer. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et se plaça à côté de lui. Il eu un sourire nostalgique en voyant les photos sur sa commode. Sirius tourna la tête et vit le visage baigné de larmes de son filleul. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur. Il vit Harry chanceler et le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et ils s'assirent à même le sol. Sirius essaya de le réconforter comme il le pouvait mais Harry ne réagissait pas. Il était comme bloqué.

« Hey bonhomme... regarde-moi. »

Sirius souffla ces quelques mots à l'oreille d'Harry. Il cligna des yeux et tourna son visage vers celui de son parrain. Des sillons de larmes avaient prit place sur les joues d'Harry et ses yeux étaient rougis. Cette vision fit plonger le cœur de Sirius un peu plus bas dans sa poitrine. Il prit le temps d'essuyer les joues de son filleul avec ses pouces et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

« Hey bonhomme... »

Il esquissa un sourire avant de le prendre contre lui. Il nesavait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Harry se laissa aller contre lui et profita de la chaleur que dégageait Sirius. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, ferma les yeux et il commença à somnoler. Des coups retentirent à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Remus. Sirius releva la tête doucement et sourit à son ami qui lui rendit son sourire.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, mais je peux te dire que tout ira mieux, j'en suis convaincu. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Aucune idée. Mais essayer de comprendre les paroles de Sirius ne parviendrait qu'à lui donner une migraine, alors il referma la porte doucement et partit vaquer à ses occupations. Sirius reporta son attention sur le visage d'Harry, il avait le teint d'un fantôme. Il le porta jusque sur le lit et s'installa à côté de lui. Il se concentra sur la respiration de son filleul pour se détendre et ne pas penser à la discussion qu'ils allaient devoir avoir. Il finit par s'endormir, Harry dans ses bras.

oOo

Hermione se réveilla doucement et s'étira entre ses draps. Nous étions mercredi, il devait y avoir une réunion de l'Ordre en fin d'après-midi. Elle se leva et se dirigea à pas lourd vers la salle de bain, jugeant qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand des biens. Elle croisa Ginny après sa douche.

« Je te laisse la place, je vois que tu en as besoin ! »

Ginny grogna une réponse et Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. Son amie n'était définitivement pas du matin. Elle descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Hermione, ma puce ! Tu as bien dormi ? Le petit déjeuner est servi si tu veux. »

« Merci madame Weasley. »

« Oh arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je me sens vieille. »

« Excusez-moi Molly. »

Elle lui sourit et commença à manger. Remus entra dans la cuisine un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Hermione, tu vas bien ? »

« Bonjour professeur..., elle se reprit, Remus. Oui tout va bien et vous ? »

« Tout va on ne peut mieux. »

Il s'installa à coté d'elle et ils mangèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils parlèrent ensemble pendant une bonne heure, Ginny s'était greffée à la conversation entre temps et Hermione commença à se demander où était Harry. Ron se levait toujours tard mais Harry avait pris cette - bonne - habitude de se lever un petit peu plus tôt qu'avant.

« Vous avez croisé les garçons ce matin ? »

« J'ai croisé Harry, il voulait avancer dans ses devoirs il me semble et Ron doit sûrement encore dormir. »

« Ronald va finir par faire un coma à dormir tout le temps comme ça ! »

Ledit Ronald grogna en s'installant à coté de sa sœur et commença à manger sans rien dire de plus. Remus rigola en regardant les visages exaspérés des filles.

« Bon appétit Ron, à plus tard tout le monde, » lança Remus.

Hermione et Ginny lui dirent au revoir et reprirent leur conversation pendant que Ron mangeait.

« Ronald tu vas finir par t'étouffer à manger aussi vite. »

Celui-ci envoya un regard noir à Hermione avant de continuer à s'empiffrer de nourriture. Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel.

oOo

Remus monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec Tonks. Il devait encore s'occuper de quelques détails avant la réunion de l'Ordre de cet après-midi. Albus lui avait demandé d'éloigner les enfants pour éviter toutes les oreilles indésirables. Il avait prévu de les envoyer dans les rues de Londres pour faire du shopping et se balader mais le mois de février était encore froid et Molly n'allait certainement pas apprécier. Il ne lui restait qu'une option pour les occuper assez longtemps et éviter ainsi qu'ils ne traînent pendant la réunion. Remus ressortit de sa chambre et monta les escaliers qui le séparaient du grenier.

Quand il en ouvrit la porte, une odeur de renfermé le heurta et un nuage de poussière se souleva. Remus laissa son regard vagabonder sur les piles de cartons, et de vieux souvenirs l'envahirent. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et formèrent un sourire. Des tonnes de souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, certains joyeux et d'autres moins. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps dans cette pièce,pour éviter de se noyer sous cette vague de nostalgie qui le submergeait. En redescendant, il passa devant la chambre de Sirius. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'il se passait et finalementil ne put résister à la tentation d'entrouvrir la porte. Il tomba alors sur son ami et Harry dans les bras l'un de l'autre,endormis. Remus sourit face à cette image et referma la porte doucement. Il n'était que 10 heures du matin, le temps ne pressait pas. Il partit en direction de sa chambre et une fois à l'intérieur il s'installa à son bureau et lut son courrier.

oOo

Sirius entendit la porte doucement s'ouvrir puis se refermer et leva la tête. Personne, peut-être Moony qui passait. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et observa Harry. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui tombait devant le visage d'ange de son filleul et la replaça derrière son oreille. Il ne savait pas si Harry allait le rejeter par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même alors il profita de l'instant et resserra le bras qu'il avait autour de la hanche de son filleul pour le rapprocher de lui. Il posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne et il réfléchit à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Entre la révélation des séances de torturequ'Ombrage lui faisait subir et le fait qu'il avait embrassé son propre filleul il avait de quoi être énervé. Enervé contre lui-même d'avoir négligé Harry et de ne pas avoir insisté pour savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement pendant ces retenues. Il savait ce que lui dirait Remus : tu penses trop, ça ne te réussit pas. Ou quelque chose du genre.

« Arrête de réfléchir autant tu me donnes mal au crâne. »

Les paroles étouffées d'Harry le surprirent mais le firent aussi rire.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé à cause de mon esprit si bruyant. »

Sirius s'écarta légèrement de son filleul et il put le voir en train de rire à ses stupidités. C'était peut-être bête de penser cela mais il était magnifique quand il riait.

Harry rougit sous le regard de Sirius. Il allait devoir prendre son courage à deux mains et parler de l'incident, le truc - peut importe ce que c'était - de tout à l'heure.

« Par rapport à tout à l'heure… Pourquoi ? »

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou quoi demander. Il observa Sirius qui ne semblait pas trop savoir quoi répondre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux comme réponse ou si tu enattend une bien précise, mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'est pas bien, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ça mais si c'est le cas, je comprends, je t'assure… et puis si tu ne veux plus me… »

Ses explications plus que confuses furent coupées par Harry qui l'embrassa. Il fut tout d'abord surpris, avant de resserrer sa prise sur sa hanche et de poser une main sur sa joue. Ils s'écartèrent et Sirius voulut parler mais Harry l'en empêcha en parlant le premier.

« Arrête de trop réfléchir et de te poser des questions. »

Sirius ria, se releva et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

« Très bien je vais donc arrêter de me poser des questions mais j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu ne me hais pas pour ce que j'ai fait et pour quelle raison tu ne m'as pas repoussé ? »

« Pour la même raison pour laquelle tu m'as embrassé et que tu ne m'as pas repoussé il y a deux minutes. »

« D'accord je me contenterai de ça pour l'instant mais j'aurai ce que je veux. Je te le promets, tous les moyens seront bons pour que tu me le dises. »

Harry parut faussement offensé, mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'offusquer et l'embrassa.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, Harry sursauta et s'écarta vite de Sirius.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ce n'est que moi. Je suis désolé d'arriver à l'improviste comme ça mais Sirius j'aimerai te parler de la réunion de cet après-midi et.. »

« Et tu aimerais lui parler seul à seul. Je comprends, il sourit à Remus puis à Sirius, je vais rejoindre Hermione et Ron. A plus tard. »

Il partit de la chambre et les laissa seuls.

« Sirius, j'avais compris ce que tu ressentais pour Harry et ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant cependant Sirius n'avait pas l'air plus rassuré que ça.

« Mais Remus, le fils de James… Tu crois qu'il serait heureux de voir ce que je fais ? Je suis un monstre, je suis son parrain… »

« …Et en aucun cas vous n'êtes reliés par le sang, tu n'es pas un monstre Sirius arrête de penser ça. Tu n'es pas comme tafamille, oui vous avez une grande différence d'âge, oui c'est ton filleul, mais est-ce qu'il t'a repoussé ? Non. Je ne sais pas ce que serait la réaction de James, peut-être qu'il serait énervé au début mais il ne le serait pas longtemps car il verrait à quel point Harry est heureux avec toi. »

Ces paroles avaient laissé Sirius sans voix. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre parce que Remus avait soulevé tous les points sensibles et il n'avait rien à redire.

« Merci mais, tu arrives toujours à rassurer les gens et à trouver les paroles justes à dire pour aider ou pour que l'on se sente mieux. Souvent ça peut même faire peur parce que tu sais des choses que l'on n'a même pas réalisé soi-même. Il faudrait peut-être que tu fasses la même chose pour toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais penses-y. Bon, tu voulais me parler de quoi de base ? »

Le changement de sujet n'était pas discret mais peu importe,Remus et lui auront une autre discussion à propos de ça plus tard.

« C'est à propos de la réunion de l'Ordre de cet après-midi. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et se mit debout à côté de Remus qui haussa la voix.

« Tu sais qu'ils vont vouloir en reparler et que la plupart vont dire qu'Harry devrait reprendre les leçons d'occlumencie avec Snape. J'aimerais que tu ne t'énerves pas pour une fois, s'il-te-plait, sinon cette réunion risque de tourner au désastre. Moi aussi j'aimerais que Snape ne s'occupe pas de lui ou qu'il soit moins dur avec lui mais si ça peut l'aider à repousser Vold… »

« -Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Harry n'est pas possédé par cette… »

« -Je n'ai pas dit ça Sirius ! Écoute-moi avant de t'én… »

« -Non ! Toi écoute moi ! Je ne laisserai pas cet enfoiré faire encore une de ses misérables tentatives pour se venger de ce qu'on a pu lui faire quand nous étions jeunes. Oui, on a été cons mais ce qu'il lui a fait subir peut s'apparenter à de la torture et je pense qu'Harry a déjà assez à faire avec Ombrage. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il lui arrive quand il fait ses cauchemars et si Voldemort prend vraiment possession de lui dans ces moments-là. Écoute, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, moi aussi, mais évite d'insulter les gens qui suggèreront de reprendre les leçons d'occlumencie, ok ? Essaye de rester calme parce que si par un hasard pur et simple les enfants arrivent à entendre des bribes de conversation, on est mal,surtout si ça implique directement Harry. »

« Mouais, je ne te promets rien, mais j'essayerai. Sinon, c'est quoi le plan pour qu'ils ne viennent pas traîner pendant la réunion. Parce que j'ai appris qu'Albus t'avais chargé de cette mission… lui qui ne vient presque pas aux réunions, ne communique pas avec nous, mais qui trouve tout de même le moyen de te donner du boulot soit dit en passant… »

« Sirius… Je pensais les envoyer faire des achats ou sortir se balader mais je ne sais pas si Molly va être d'accord donc jeme suis dit qu'ils pourraient ranger le grenier comme il doit y avoir beaucoup de choses qui traînent là-haut. »

« Oh oui, il y a beaucoup de choses qui traînent en effet. J'espère juste qu'ils ne tomberont pas sur les vieilles photos de Poudlard. »

« Moi j'espère qu'ils tomberont dessus, » railla Remus

« Traître… »

Ils rirent ensemble et évoquèrent ces années d'insouciances qu'étaient leur scolarité à Poudlard.

 **oOo**

 ** _Je tiens à remercier Prongs pour sa patience avec mes fautes de syntaxe et d'orthographe._**


End file.
